


Telling The Family

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Sherlock's parents find out about the new addition.This takes place 3 months after 'What Happened To Emily?'
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Telling The Family

**Author's Note:**

> *The only character I own is Emily.*

"I'm so nervous," Emily said. She, along with Sherlock and Mycroft were standing in front of the door of the brothers' childhood home.

"Love, it's going to be ok. Besides, they've been dying for grandkids," Sherlock assured his girlfriend, rubbing her stomach softly, which was starting to show as she was now 4 months along.

"But we're not even married. They're going to hate me!" Emily cried.

"They're not going to hate you. They'll love you even more, I promise you," Sherlock said.

"It'll be ok, Emily," Mycroft said, lightly squeezing Emily's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Emily mumbled.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Holmes.

"Are you boys smoking?!" she snapped at her sons.

"No!" the Holmes brothers told her.

"Good! I've got my eyes on you!" Mrs. Holmes warned them, but softened up when she looked at Emily. "Oh, Emily! It's wonderful to see you again! I miss seeing your beautiful face! I hope Sherlock is treating you well," she said, embracing the younger woman while glaring at her younger son.

"He is. He's always been sweet to me," Emily assured her future mother-in-law.

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Holmes said, releasing Emily from the hug. She thought she noticed something different with the younger woman, but brushed it off. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Come in, and make yourselves comfortable," she said to the three of them as they walked in.

"My boys! It's good to see you two again," Mr. Holmes greeted his sons as he hugged them.

"Good to see you too, Dad," the Holmes brothers said, hugging back.

"And of course Emily too," Mr. Holmes said, embracing his future daughter-in-law.

"It's been forever," Emily said, hugging back.

"A little gift for you and Sherlock. We got you your favorite wine," Mr. Holmes said as he held a bottle of rosé.

"No wine for Emily!" Mrs. Holmes called out.

Mr. Holmes was confused. "I don't understand," he said.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Holmes told her family.

* * *

"So, how's everyone doing? What's new with you three?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"Not much. Just same old stuff. Working as usual," Mycroft said.

"Same here," Sherlock agreed, and Emily nodded.

"What about you, missy? Anything new with you?" the older woman asked the younger.

"No, not really. I've just been working a lot as well," Emily told her.

"So how's everything going with you two?" Mr. Holmes asked Sherlock and Emily.

"Everything's wonderful," Sherlock told his father.

"Are you two using protection?" Mr. Holmes asked again, causing Mycroft to choke on his drink, with Mrs. Holmes rubbing his back.

"Yes," Sherlock said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Mycroft teased after he recovered.

"Ok, sometimes," Sherlock confessed. "It feels better without it," he said softly.

"I didn't need to hear that," Mrs. Holmes said.

"But he's right though," Mr. Holmes said.

"We didn't need to hear that," the Holmes brothers whined while Emily covered her ears.

"Who wants wine?" Mr. Holmes offered, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I can't have wine," Emily said. "Well, I can't have any alcohol in general," she added.

Sherlock held her hand and squeezed it softly.

"You're not getting sick, are you, Emily?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"No, not at all," Emily said.

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but have you put on a little weight?" Mrs. Holmes asked again.

"Talk about body positivity," Mycroft mumbled, his mother glaring at him.

"Actually, I have," Emily said softly. She looked at Sherlock.

"It's ok, Emily," the detective assured her.

The forensic scientist looked back at her future in-laws. "How do you feel about being grandparents?" she asked them.

The older couple gasped.

"So it is true. You're really pregnant," Mrs. Holmes said, taking a seat next to Emily to feel her baby bump. "How far along are you?" she asked the younger woman.

"4 months," Emily said.

"Do you two know what you're having?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"We don't know yet. I think it's a boy, but Sherlock thinks it's a girl. We'll find out next week though," Emily said.

"It could be both. Twins," Mycroft said.

"The ultrasound clearly shows one baby," Sherlock said, holding his phone, showing the ultrasound.

"Oh my god! That's our grandbaby!" Mrs. Holmes cried to her husband.

"That sure is. Emily and Sherlock, we're happy for you two," Mr. Holmes said while wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"The baby is going to be so spoiled! As soon as you find out the gender, let us know so we can start shopping!" Mrs. Holmes said, hugging the younger couple. "I can't believe it! My baby is having his own baby!" she added, pinching Sherlock's cheeks.

"Ouch," Sherlock mumbled, rubbing his cheeks.

"Oh stop. Try giving birth. That hurts more," Mrs. Holmes said. She then looked at Emily, who looked uncomfortable. "Emily, sweetheart, it is the reality of childbirth. It will hurt, but you can always ask for an epidural if you want. But know this, you are a strong woman. You are capable of doing this, and it is all worth it in the end. You'll forget about the pain once you look at your baby," she assured her future daughter-in-law.

Emily smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I was wondering if you can be in the delivery room with me and Sherlock when the time comes for me to have the baby?" she asked.

"Of course, dear. I'll stand by your other side to help you," Mrs. Holmes said as she brushed a strand of Emily's hair off her face.

"Again, I thank you. And of course, Sherlock," Emily said.

"It's no problem, love. I'll always be right by your side," Sherlock said, kissing Emily softly.

Mrs. Holmes looked at her husband and eldest son. "Are you two crying?" she asked them.

"No, I just got something in my eye," Mycroft said, wiping his tears.

"That was beautiful," Mr. Holmes said, wiping his tears as well. "And we have a baby to celebrate. With dessert," he added, pointing to a strawberry cake.


End file.
